Total Damnation
by 3vlee
Summary: A one shot if Snow was brought to the pearly gates for judgment. A tad dark but does feature some past characters. It was a thought that just popped in my head so I went with it.-enjoy.


*******Disclaimer; I don't own the Hunger Games nor its' Characters.******

****Heads up; No happy endings for this guy. Yes she's joining the dark side my dears. Enjoy.****

* * *

**Total Damnation**

* * *

_"You reap what you sown, so shall you reap."_

* * *

I sit outside a beautiful guilded gate in the clouds yet I'm not allowed in. I see many children in Tribute uniforms of my past games, there playing. I was told to wait here by the winged creatures. I don't think its good news for me.

Oh I'm sorry, let me intorduce myself. My name is Cornelious Snow & at one point I was the President of my country, Panem. This is my story.

I was tied to a post while that foul stupid girl from twelve had the arrow aimed right at me. All that silly child had to do was to shoot me & I would have been allowed into these hallowed halls. Yet because of our chat, she shoots Alma Coin instead because I TOLD her the truth. That it was Alma's idea for the parachute bombs in front of my 'humble' abode that killed her sister & many of the Capitol's children. On top of that those dirty rebels had the nerve to set on fire my beautiful roses. They were perfection after all I grewe them in dedication to Tributes. How could they blame me for the rebellion. If the rebels hadn't lost in the first place, we wouldn't have had these little problems. They let Coin in & make ME sit out here looking in. Yet there is one I might get on my side. The brute from 2, Cato I believe that was his name when he was alive. I wave at him to come over & he does until another one of those creatures try to stop him. Cato say something to the creature that I later learn is an angel, a guardian. I could not hear then what Cato said to the creature but it nodded to let him have his say. To my surprise he does;

_"If you only knew what they have in store for you Snow. I can gurantee that you wouldn't look that smug. Just look at what you did to these kids. Maybe just maybe you'll get your clue for the sentence. For its for all time."_

With that the Brute from two leaves. I am more intrigued now than anything. Now a man with white robes comes up to me & has me stand to face him;

_"Cornelius Snow I am Peter the Guardian of the Gates. I have just finished discussing your sentence for what you did to these children. YES children that YOU forced to either die or, kill for your country's entertainment! Life is sacared not a toy & YOU forced these beautiful children to train to kill, violently to break God's holy word. Thank the holy father that Michael interviened to Katniss at last second. For she has more worth in her little finger than you do in your whole body! Now you can face his wrath & his sentence. And its all on you. Come with me."_

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"Where you belong, after the father."_

From behind the angels Michael & Raphael follow. Has they walk along the gates the fallen Tributes on the other side look at him. Some of the younger ones like Rue look at him with pity. Cato looks at the younger ones has he kneels before Rue;  
_"Turn away little ones. Turn away Rue. He's not worth it. Believe me."_

_"I can still feel sorry for him."_

_"That is why you are here. You are worth more than a million of 'him'. He will not come near you. Of this you have my word."_

At this Rue turns away while the older Tributes along with the Victors from games past, form a wall to protect the younger ones who are playing so they don't see him. At this Mazalee looks at Cato;

_"That was a nice thing to do for Rue. She still has her flowers from Katniss."_

_"They don't need to see 'him'. He was their instrument of their deaths & the reason why they can't be with their families. Rue really misses her ally. Peter even said when she arrived she gave him one of Firegirl's flowers. Gabriel said it was the first time in over two thousand years that he saw Peter's eyes water."_

* * *

Cato glances over his shoulder to see Rue & the other younger ones playing like they should. He feels a hand on his sother shoulder. Cato looks up to see his grandfather Victor Odin Stone look down upon him.

_"Grandfather."_

_"Cato, you did good. You got it right. Eyes forward boy. For now you get to see what Snow & Presidents past get to reap from what they have sown. I swear Mitch is going to drink the country dry."_

At this Cato returns his eyes forward has they bring Snow to the door of the father. Peter stops to kneel in front of the door.

_"Kneel you insolent unrepentant worthless creature."_

Gabriel comes out to take over from Peter. following in chains is Alma Coin. For sometimes thoughts & deeds are one indeed one & the same.  
_"I am Gabriel. Come with me."_

_"Where are you taking me?'_

_"To the father."_  
With the other two angels following behind, Gabriel led the way. Along with Alma Coin still tethered to a chain who is silent. Yet Snow is still curious.  
_"Who is this 'father'?"_

_"The creator of everything known to man. Everything you see & what is unseen. You are indeed an interesting person Cornelius Snow. You are the only person Lucifer flat out refuses to have in 'his' house. You have been in great debate. I can thank the father for allowing me to have Michael take over your 'execution' so you couldn't be allowed in our gates."_

Snow looks at him in shock has Gabriel continues;

_"That's right that's why you died teathered like the dog you were in that life. Knowing that I saw great evil from this creature (he tugs on Coin's Chain) if she remained on earth. After all she sent those bombs to the children & murdered her own medics. Now an innocent soul is lying there half-starved & out of touch waiting for her fate because of what you two put her through. You thought she was a worthless being. NO you are. Oh good we are here."_

He looks to the other two;

_"Chain him."_

Before Snow could blink he was in chains & shackles.

"_Why am I chained. Does the father 'fear' me."_

_"No for the safety of the son. All creatures of great evil are to be chained."_

Snow thought to himself;

_"I wonder if this happened to Cato. The one I wanted to win with the Girl on Fire."_

Yet Gabriel answered;

_"He asked to be chained because of what he did. He felt unworthy to be here. It is why he's here. He cares for & guards the children from the past games & the victims of the rebellion while he waits for her."_

_"Who is he waiting for?"_

_"Don't you know, it was the one thing you did right in this whole mess. Cato was meant to be with the Girl on Fire. He took Peeta's place. When he grabbed him from behind. Believe me he knew what he was doing. It is why he is here because there is worth in that one. Ahh we're arrived."_

They go through the massive doors & what Snow saw amazed him. For on a throne sat the father, to his right the son & all around were all the children that he saw earlier, playing. At this point, Cato puts both Rue & Prim behind him & his grandfather.

_"Cato its okay. He's tethered & chained. He can not harm them."_

_"I gave my word, Sir. For even chained & tethered he's dangerous on any level of exsistance."_

_"I knew I liked you for a reason. Very well take the little ones father back with Odin."_

_"Thank you Sir."_

The 'Father' turns to Snow & sneers;

_"What I thought this (looking like the mirror image of Snow) certainly please you. After all you were created in 'my' image. Oh very well."_  
Has he turns into a man that he recognizes as he sits back on his throne. For the mage that the father picked for this chat is none than Brutus from district two.

_"There has been a great debate about you."_  
Has the father shows every single one of Snow's sins from the night he was conceived.  
_"We all know its bad when even Lucifer himself & his minions won't have you even in hell. So we had to improvise to have your sentence for the crimes you performed against Man. Or in this case children. Now you are here to reap what YOU have sown. Your sentence for your crimes will be enternal & total damnation until the end of time. You will walk the earth knowing only pain. No even that is too humane for 'you' Snow. No oh no that will not do for you Cornelius Snow. No. Your punishment will be to suffer each & every death of every Tribute. You are to feel their parent's pain & despair of their lost for all time course through your veins. And when time ends for man on earth, you will take her place to guard the gates. Treated like the animal that you are forever more! ! The reason why you are here is I have yet to sentence this creature who 'you' personnally trained. I was waiting for you. For we all agree that you deserve this reward for what you have sown."_  
(Has Coin is brought forward)

"_You (pointing to Alma Coin) are to be tethered to the gates outside of heaven the an animal you are for what you did to the children & the medics. Has he suffers so shall you. This is for the young soul who is suffering on earth for the sins you two have created, now is so alone in the world. For has she suffers from what you did to her, you shall suffer a thousand times worse... Only upon Katniss deliverance & her forgiveness to you will you be freed from your shackles."_

At this judgement, Gabriel tethers Coin to the gate for all to see. Has they escort Snow to a '_tube_' Raphael who is the mirror image of Cinna looks at the Snow to say;

_"Heads up."_

* * *

The tubes seals him in screaming in pain from the fallen parent's despair but does not go up. No the tube goes down. Where it lands in the 75th arena on earth & the party is waiting for Snow.  
Has all looks down to see Snow in the arena Raphael looks at Cato;

_"You seemed a little disappointed Cato?"_

_"A little, Cinna. Oh sorry Raphael. I can't believe you were the stylist."_

_"Why are you so disappointed? "_

_"I would've trapped him in that arena for all time & when time ended make him watch as all go to heaven or hell where he can't go to neither. Now can you explain why you were sent to protect Fire Girl."_

_"She was suppose to lead the rebellion, with you at each others side. Prim was to be their voice, their Mocking Jay. It was a brave thing you did in that arena when she picked Peeta to save. When we figured that Katniss couldn't do it. Couldn't handle it without you we used Coin. We used her ways to stop the killings of more innocents has it was meant to be. I was suppose make sure Katniss made it through the games & be both of your guides in life. Things didn't go as planned when she picked to save Peeta that night. He wasn't suppose to be there, you were. He was suppose to eat the berries when the girl from five did but, Katniss got there in time to stop him."_

_"Now what will happen to Fire Girl? She's so lost & has no one."_

_"That's where you come in, Cato. When she lands in twelve you'll guide her back to the living. By then Peeta will be well enough to take over. He knows. He does really love her. With her its different. She will live a full life has so decreed."_

_"How am I to guide her? How am I to let her go when Peeta arrives?"_

_"You will guide her the best you can to get her to want to be part of the living, Cato. Has for the other, you'll do what is best for Katniss. Make no mistake Cato, she is to live a long life."_

Cato nods knowing what he has to do. He looks down & a smile of satisfaction comes on his face has the 'tribute' mutts from his games tear into Snow. Cato hears the piercing screams where the mutts are shreding him apart.

_"Oh NO! NOOOOOOO! !"_ Has another mutt with sky blue eyes are claws at my face while a black wolf like one is ripping my leg to shreds. The pain. However, poor Alma resembles a beaten dog tied at the gates.  
This is my story & my judgment.  
May the odds be ever in your favor.

End.

* * *

***This was my take on what would happen when Snow had to meet his maker. What would be considered just. The kids from past games playing, Snow having to suffer for all time, kind of balances things out. Other characters from the books were actually arch angels. ***  
***Hoped you liked it. I know not the greatest but, this just kind of poured out of the old noggin.***  
***Hugs & tootles from the rubber room of the nut farm.***


End file.
